L'arriviste
by Phebe83a
Summary: Tapi dans l'ombre, l'homme grimace un sourire. Il y a longtemps qu'il est dans ce monde, mais pas assez pour oublier d'où il vient. De cette vie où il a grandi dans une misère de gueux, torturé par la faim et le mépris. Quand d'autres à leur naissance ont tout eu lui n'a même pas raflé les miettes.


A ceux qui me lisent merci. Aujourd'hui un texte spécial à deux titres.

Déjà il est loin de mon univers et de mon style.

Et il est dédié à Sea-Rune et à Arthy dont c'est un des personnages préférés. 😉

* * *

_**L'arriviste**_

Tapi dans l'ombre, l'homme grimace un sourire. Il y a longtemps qu'il est dans ce monde, mais pas assez pour oublier d'où il vient.

De cette vie où il a grandi dans une misère de gueux, torturé par la faim et le mépris. Quand d'autres à leur naissance ont tout eu lui n'a même pas raflé les miettes. Il en garde encore une rancune tenace à la nature et une haine teintée de mépris pour les beaux gosses privilégiés. D'ailleurs il les méprise tous les englobant dans une même brassée. Il est petit avec un physique que les plus hypocrites diront ingrat, mais si il ne peut être beau, beau et con à la fois il est malin et roublard.

L'ombre qui dissimule ses difformités est devenue son alliée, il thésaurise dessus depuis ce premier coup du sort dans l'antiquité. Il faut dire qu'il a eu de la chance, lui dont le seul bien était sa vie. Mais l'existence sourit aux audacieux.

Il revoit encore la plaine juchée des cadavres d'une guerre sans envergure de deux petits nobliaux. Les maigres hameaux en ruine avec les populations décimées. Le destin était venu à lui qui se terrait, sous les traits d'un de ces hommes blessés. Le chef d'une des deux factions, celle qui était en déroute. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le vendre à son ennemi victorieux et gagner une place dans l'armée triomphante.

Les années suivantes n'en avaient pas été plus facile pour autant. Jugé sur sa triste mine et son extraction douteuse, il avait été relégué dans l'obscurité des basses besognes. Raidisseur, coursier, assassin il avait enragé en mangeant son pain noir, aiguisant ses dents sous le sourd mépris des favorisés. A force de patience et d'observation, il avait réussi à se tailler une place d'homme de confiance pour toutes les affaires louches. Mais toujours caché, comme une créature honteuse. Si sa première faim avait été rassasié, une autre plus brutale s'en était suivi. Celle de la reconnaissance, de la réussite et du luxe.

Dans les murs du palais, une jalousie de mâle s'était lentement allumée. Toute une aigreur amassée au fil des mois sous de chiffons sales des crève la faim qui seules pour quelques bouchées acceptaient de fermer les yeux sur ce corps à la nature repoussante.

Quant à l'aube d'un nouveau conflit il avait senti son heure venir, il s'était réjoui. Dans un camp comme dans l'autre en manœuvrant bien il avait de quoi réhaussé sa fortune. Qu'importait celui dont il favoriserait par son entremise la victoire sur l'autre. Il avait prévu d'aller au plus offrant, sa voie était toute tracée. Fêtant par anticipation ses succès, il s'était fait livrer une femme. Une de celle belle et proprette dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Un caprice imbécile qui avait fait s'écrouler tous ses efforts et souffler la vie qui l'animait. Mais les Parques ne devaient pas en avoir fini avec lui. Ou peut être que si finalement. Par un coup du sort, Hadès constituait son armée en ces temps-là. Et il y avait vu une revanche enfin sur sa vie en endossant et ce pour l'éternité un surplis. Chimère de courte durée. Le nom ronflant de son étoile celle de l'étrangeté en a fait le crapaud. Première désillusion. Et deuxième encore plus grande de n'être qu'en piètre position sur une liste déjà longue de spectre.

Le moment de premier abattement passé, il avait prospecté, espionné, pour voir ce qu'était les autres spectres. Une certaine satisfaction l'avait pris en remarquant que bon nombre de spectres étaient laids, et qu'il existait une créature encore plus bizarre que lui. C'était une joie cruelle de ne retrouver aucun de ces fats paradant orgueilleusement.

Enfin jusqu'au premier rassemblement des spectres. Là devant le dieu en personne, au premier rang, trois surplis imposants mangeaient l'espace. Ils avaient enlevé leur casque et quand tout trois firent face à l'armée, un flot de bile lui était remonté dans la bouche.

Minos, Eaque, Rhadamanthe. Les fils illégitimes du souverain des cieux, l'assembleur de nuées. Une haine féroce brula son âme alors qu'il découvrait les visages des trois héros qui seraient à la tête du royaume.

Ainsi tout recommençait, que ce soit vivant ou mort, rien ne changerait.

Mais fort de son expérience terrestre et de cette faim qui lui faisait rayer le parquet de ses dents il se remit à œuvrer à sa fortune. Après tout le temps n'était rien pour un spectre. Un jour, un an, mille ans. Il avait commencé sa longue ascension vers le sommet. Jusqu'à enfin après avoir usé de Rhadamanthe pour se hisser, arriver à effleurer les sphères du pouvoir infernal.

Mais à ce stade il rencontra son premier réel obstacle. Il n'y avait que trois postes de juge. Il avait d'abord espéré avec cet humain Alone et manœuvré dans l'ombre contre Eaque. L'opération avait abouti mais trop tard, Il était déjà mort lors de la déchéance d'Eaque. Pourtant cette guerre aurait dû être son triomphe, un juge mort, un destitué et enfin le dernier le Wyverne mort en renégat. Ses dents grincèrent à ce triste souvenir.

Après il avait fallu 243 ans pour qu'enfin il puisse s'éveiller à nouveau. Et ces satanés juges avaient repris leur place. Il avait à peine réussi à se faufiler auprès de Pandore dans un statu subalterne. La place était bonne pour tout connaitre de la situation. Un moment il avait eu espoir de se rallier aux chevaliers félons. Jamais un chevalier rejoindrait Hadès alors cinq. Il avait rêvé d'avoir Athéna, la déesse pour lui quelques heures et de livrer les enfers en contrepartie. Pace que posséder la déesse vierge aurait été sa victoire, réussir là où même les dieux avaient échoué. C'était sans compter sur ces saletés d'éphèbes à demi féminins et traitres amateurs qui l'avaient écarté avant même qu'il ait fini sa proposition.

Et puis il y avait eu une autre occasion en parallèle puisque le sort une fois encore s'en été mêlé et c'est à sa plus grande joie qu'il avait vu Rhadamanthe faire un faux pas. Il allait être temps enfin de se débarrasser de ce dragon encombrant. Et il avait joui du spectacle de ce juge à terre torturé, il avait escompté sur la fin du Wyverne.

Fin reportée par un pardon, mais quelle importance. La confiance mise dans le juge se fissurait, il n'y avait plus qu'a attendre que le sol se dérobe sous Rhadamanthe.

Au moins il aura eu la satisfaction de voir les chevaliers renégats commencer perdre leur vie de spectres.

Alors que la glace du cygne le recouvre, il sait que c'est sans importance. Qu'importe la mort et le temps, la sienne ou celle du Wyverne séparées de quelques instants. Athéna a toujours vaincu, elle ne le fera pas mentir cette fois. Et quand la trêve sonnera son terme, il se relèvera et tout recommencera jusqu' à ce que ses mâchoires aient fini de broyer Rhadamanthe et qu'il prenne sa place.

Fin


End file.
